Impulse
by cyiarose329
Summary: Quinn's got everything she wanted...But is it all too much for the pretty blonde to handle? WARNING: suicide, angsty. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I've got three more chapters ready, review if you want me to continue!


"Rachel, will you go out with me?" I asked softly. She smiled and grabbed my hands.

"But Quinn, what about you- and your popularity- and your PARENTS?" she responded.

"I don't care about it, only us." I replied.

"What if _I _care though?" Rachel pondered out loud.

"Well that's too bad! Just answer my question." I practically begged.

"Hm… I may need some time to think about it…." She teased with a smile. I giggled a little, but on the inside I was pretty worried.

"Rach…. I need an answer." I tried to sound casual, like I didn't care that much. It was pretty obvious I did, which Rachel caught on to fairly quickly.

"Fine. I say… Yes." She became serious. I laughed and hugged her tight._ Just think, Q. You get to do this every day from now on._

(So this is about four months later, right before summer break. They've been dating the whole time. Still Quinn's POV)

"Well we can still date over the summer, Rach. I'll just tell my parents that I'm going to Santana's house or something." I froze after I realized what I had just implied. Rachel realized it too. She looked shocked.

"You mean you haven't told your parents?" The diva asked, hurt. "I told my parents!"

"That's because they're GAY, Rachel. You'd think they of all people would understand."

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? You told me that your parents knew!" Rachel's voice cracked.

"You're not the one whose parents will burn her like a witch when they find out." My voice started to rise.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS FROM THEM FOREVER, QUINN!" Rachel shouted.

"Maybe I can, at least I can keep my mouth shut about my love life for more than five minutes, unlike you, Rachel!" I yelled back. Rachel's face went from angry to deeply hurt in a matter of seconds.

"What love life?" she asked.

"Um, ours!" I exclaimed, slightly confused by the question.

"Well you don't have a love life anymore." The brunette turned around and ran down the hall.

I leaned against the locker and sighed. Everyone was staring at me. I just gave them the well- known Quinn Fabray death stare and hurried to fourth period Spanish.

As soon as I got to Spanish, I realized that I would have to sit with Rachel. Usually, it was Rachel on the far left, me in the middle, and Santana to my right. But Santana had her whole schedule changed so that she could be with Brittany, so that left me with Rachel. Which I was normally fine with- until today; I decided to leave.

So that's what I did- I got in my car and drove home. No one would be back for two days at least- my mom was on a Jesus booze cruise, as Puck called it, and my stepdad was on a 'business trip'. I ran to my room and collapsed on the bed, crying my heart out.  
My phone screen lit up with Rachel's picture and her special ringtone went off. I pressed ignore and set my phone down. Not soon after, it went off again. _"Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade", _over and over and OVER again. After the fifth time she called, I was a wreck, bawling my eyes out. Once half an hour went by and Rachel hadn't called again, I finally started to calm down. And then she called again. I took a deep breath and clicked the 'accept call' button.

"WHAT do you want Rachel?" I sighed.

"I need to talk to you. I want to fix this." She pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you lost your chance today." I snapped.

"Quinn… I miss you. I miss US." The diva sniffled.

"It's been SIX HOURS, Rachel. YOU ruined this." My voice rose. I could hear her crying in the background.

"Please…" Her voice was barely a whisper. "We can try again." She begged.

"NO, RACHEL, we can't!" I shouted into the phone and hung up. I walked to my third story window and climbed out to my roof.

_I seriously cannot take this anymore. I did EVERYTHING for Rachel. I endured teasing, bullying, MORE slushies than the entire glee club combined, lied to my parents; changed my whole life for her. And then she deserts me because if I tell my parents I'll be outed. _I knew what I had to do. I sat on the edge of the roof, crying because of my decision. I climbed carefully back inside, to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet where my mother kept her pills for her migraines. I poured a cup of water and and swallowed the pills. I climbed back out to the roof- it took a lot more strength- and tucked myself into a small section of the roof I had discovered years back. It was shielded from the wind and eye view. In order to see it, you'd have to be on the roof and looking for it. I started to feel tired, but there was one more thing I had to do. I opened my phone and texted what I hoped would be my final message.

**Recipients: Rachel Berry, Santana, Sam Evans, **

**Message:**

Goodbye guys. It was always too much.

-Quinn 3


End file.
